


And so it begins

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [46]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ozymandias sets in motion the events that will restore his master to life
Series: Amends [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.
> 
> This starts the main Amends verse storylines that over laps with the other's trip through time. It technically starts just before the last part the Delivery.

And so it Begins

“You wished to see me Lord Ozymandias she said kneeling before him,” she wasn’t sure why she had answered his call the civil war to take Apocalypse place after his final death was ravaging what remained of the former followers of Apocalypse and their forces and she was determined to emerge victorious. However, some of the old loyalty was still there and she knew he wouldn’t call without a reason.

“Anias it is time for a new Apocalypse to be born,” He said as he displayed an image of blue stone. “This is the stone of Apocalypse that will imbue the chosen heir with all the knowledge and power of our former lord.” She stared at the image of the stone she had known nothing of his none of them did. “Our Lord wanted it kept secret until such a time as he was beyond resurrection only I was told and forbidden to speak of it until the time was right.”

“Why tell me of this,” she asked careful not to let the secret hope in her heart take over that he was siding with her in the conflict and that she would be the heir. She waited as he just stared at her as if he was seeing inside her.

“I require your assistance to gather those who will serve the new lord,” he finally said. She was careful to keep her face neutral to hide her anger at his arrogance to think she would simply serve. “I know the secret desire in your heart Anias, you wish to be the new lord and you will have your chance to earn it but first you will help me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked angrily. “How can I earn the position and take my right ful place as the heir of Apocalypse.” She could see the prize in her grasp all the had to do was claim and it would be hers.

“You must simply kill the six candidates to take his place but I will only reveal them to you after you help me gather a new set of Dark Riders to punish those who failed our former lord and a new set of Horsemen to serve the new Lord.” She stared at him and resisted the urge to try to force him she knew his power most likely still eclipsed her own.

“Tell me who I must gather for these new Dark Riders and the Horsemen I will do so quickly,” She said bowing even as she looked forward to the day that he would be the one bowing and scraping at her feet.

“The first of the new Dark Riders has been chosen he will accompany you to claim the rest,” Ozymandias said and turned as a glowing figure emerged. “Behold Sunfire leader of the Dark riders who has executed the last of the old.” He then pointed and she saw it Gauntlet’s mangled burned body. “Now go Anias, go Sunfire bring the rest of the Dark Riders so I may complete their rebirth and the work can begin.”

She turned and left the burning form of the other mutant following behind her she could feel the heat from his body but she refused to flinch. She would be the heir of Apocalypse no matter what it took.

The End


End file.
